


ESS

by ESS (rad)



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad/pseuds/ESS
Summary: Archiving all SFW gifts for the Escaflowne Secret Santa winter holiday exchange from Tumblr. Most gifts are good for all audiences, some are teen and up. Sign-ups begin early October, please contact me if you're interested in joining! Creations belong to their respective creators; Rad makes no claim to them. This is for archival purposes only. Please do not take/claim for your own.





	1. FAQ/Description

Don’t see your question here? Contact Rad and ask!

_What is the ESS?_

The Escaflowne Secret Santa (ESS for short) is a fan-created holiday gift exchange to promote friendship between those who enjoy Escaflowne and to create new works for the fandom.

_Who runs the ESS?_

radicalrad-1986, call her Rad, hosts the ESS exchange. We started in 2015 and have several wonderful years under our belt!

_Do you need help organizing/running the ESS or working the Tumblr site?_

At this time, no. If help is needed there’s already a list going. If there arises a situation in the future where Rad needs help she’ll ask. Thank you!

_Who can join/participate?_

Anyone and everyone who loves Escaflowne! You don’t need to be a part of the message board or our little usual group on Tumblr. If you love Esca then come have fun, meet new people, make stuff for the fandom! It does not matter how old you are* or how old a fan you are; come join! (* = Please be 18+/local age of consent to participate in the NSFW exchange.)

_How does this work?_

1) Sign up by filling out the form below and emailing it to icm.9302014@gmail.com by the appointed date.  
2) Receive your recipient’s name.  
3) Create! (Keep it a secret!)  
4) Check in at the requested times.  
5) Post!  
6) Have fun!!  
– Each year there will be someone helping Rad give out a set of names - including hers! Please check in with Rad, not the secondary person. Generic questions about the ESS should be directed at Rad. If you receive Rad’s name and have a question about her gift please contact the secondary person OR if you directly ask Rad be sure you’re anonymous. 

_When are the sign-up dates / posting dates?_

These dates will change as the years go by so they’re not set in stone. If Rad is on top of things (haha) sign-ups will begin early October or early November and posting week is early December or early January. For the posting week you have the entire week, you’re  **not late**  if you post on Wednesday or Saturday instead of Sunday! :) I try to ignore time zones.

_What can I do as a gift for my recipient? What quality does it have to be? How much time should I spend on it?  
_

Whatever you want! If you’re a writer, write! If you’re an artist, draw! If you like making animated images, animate away! Music videos, fan soundtracks, manips, whatever your talent is. Please make something for your recipient to enjoy; if they don’t like Dornkirk don’t draw or write something elaborate based on him. Quality and time spent are hard to quantify. No one expects you to spend years on it or break yourself over it. “Please spend more than five minutes and don’t gift a rush job,” goes without saying. Surely no one will give a rushed gift but so it’s been said. Don’t compare yourself to another gifter and feel bad; know that your gift will be loved by the recipient and the fandom for the care and time you put into it.

_Can I gift something NSFW or state that I’m fine with receiving it?_

Yes! There is a secondary swap for those who are alright with NSFW. If you’re not into NSFW no worries!  _Must I gift something NSFW if I’m in that group?_  No; if your inspiration does not lead down that road that’s alright. It’s a way for people who are comfortable in the area to give/receive NSFW while those who are uncomfortable don’t have to worry.

_Can I do BOTH swaps if there are two swaps?_

Sure! The point is to have fun, so why not double it?

_How/where should I post my gift?_

~~Tumblr is the easiest place to post as most of the ESS participating fandom is here.~~ HOWEVER. That is not to say that you can’t post your gift on ff.net/similar, YouTube, deviantArt, a music-hosting site, etc. You are free and welcome to post your gift at the location of your choice. Sometimes Tumblr isn’t the greatest host for certain mediums. It would be wonderful if you have a Tumblr account that you made a post here saying “Here’s my gift for _____ and (link).” If you do post primarily outside Tumblr please allow Rad to have a Tumblr post of it, credit given of course. If you do not have a Tumblr please choose  
1) Contact your recipient with their gift as well as Rad  
2) Contact Rad only and she will forward the gift  
_*Future gift exchanges will be figured out when we've found a home.*_

– NSFW entries that are SFW: Please  ** _comment_  in the post **that they are SFW as Rad will tag them that way for the filtering/block systems.

– NSFW entries that  _ **are**  _NSFW  ** _MUST_  **be under a cut! 

~~– Tagging: Please @-tag this blog, esca-ss. In the tags section please tag it “ESS(space)[year]”. For example, “ESS 2017.” For the NSFW please tag it “NSFW(space)ESS(space)[year]”. Example, “NSFW ESS 2017”. Rad uses the Tumblr Search function to make sure she doesn’t miss postings. **If this blog, esca-ss, doesn’t reglog your post within 48 hours please contact either this blog or RadicalRad1986 and nudge me.**~~

_Where do I sign up?? How much information should I provide? May I ask for an extra personalized gift?  
_

Please _**email**_ your form to icm.9302014@gmail.com .  
You can provide as much information as you want! Don’t write a book but don’t submit a single sentence either. :)   
— An ‘extra personalized gift’ means you’d like something  _based on fic you’ve written_  or  _art you’ve drawn_  or if you  _really like someone’s headcanon_  and you want your gift based on that. A generic request is alright but not specific (fic A, chapter 2, lines 12-54). [If its longfic you can point to a chapter or two because yeah we may not have time to read 500,000 words.] Etc; it is not limited to fic, art, or headcanon. You must also include at least three generic likes as well.   
—— Example: “So I’d really like art based on this fic (URL link) that I wrote.”  _Or_  “I’d love to see a story based on this art (URL link) that I drew.”  _Or_  “Xyz posted this headcanon and I’d love to see this explored.“  ** _As well as_  **"I enjoy the VH dynamic, Folken intrigues me, and what the heck was Dryden doing for his five years abroad I mean how did he build his merchant empire-ish thing?”  
_**— URLs MUST be included, not just links. Links disappear as things are copied/pasted.**_

_Can/should I message my recipient before the posting date? Can I post a teaser of some sort?_

If you want, certainly! Remember though, it’s a  **secret**! Don’t let your recipient know who you are or exactly what you’re making! If you’re having fun that’s the goal! (Example: Message your recipient as anonymous or Submit/send Rad or the ESS a teaser and she’ll post it, that way the original creator is temporarily disconnected from the teaser.)

_What if I can’t post my gift on time or I have to duck out due to real life?_

This is alright and totally understandable. There is a week’s time in which you can post your gift so don’t feel rushed. No one will look down on you because life happened. You have to take care of yourself first. Being a little late is obviously undesirable but understandable. _**If you’re going to be late or sadly must duck out please let Rad know asap.**_ There are back-up gifters in place for this reason.

_Deadlines and time zones_

I try very hard to ignore time zones. I live in Michigan, USA, so when I say a date/deadline I’m referring to my time zone of Eastern Standard. However, I try to allow twenty-four hours to go by before no longer accepting sign-ups or calling deadlines. If it’s the stated date in your timezone, you’re on time. :)

~~_You sure link to your personal blog a lot… Just sayin’._ ~~

~~While I have notifications turned on for the ESS blog, Tumblr conspires against me and I don’t get the notifications. Notifications usually DO work for my personal blog. Therefore you’re more likely to get a faster response if you contact my personal blog. (Blame Tumblr.)~~

 

.

FORM

The form must be emailed to icm.9302014@gmail.com . This form is to indicate what you want to receive as a gift; NOT what you don’t want to gift to someone else.

.

1) Screenname:  
2)  ** _Places on the internet with URLs**_** :  
3) Likes:  
– Esca universe:  
– Genre/topics/etc:  
4) Dislikes:  
– Esca universe:  
– Genre/topics/etc:  
5) SFW, NSFW, or both?  
6) Does #3 and/or #4 change in SFW vs NSFW exchange? Is something alright with you in one exchange but not alright with you in the other?  
7) If needed, are you available as a back-up gifter?

**: Please copy/paste or type out the URL on the form. For example: (radicalrad-1986.tumblr.com). When Rad receives sign-ups and their information she copies and pastes them into a Word document. Text links usually don’t carry over and thus your locations are lost! ([This is an example of a text link](http://esca-ss.tumblr.com/).)

——

EXAMPLE:

1) Screenname: Rad (variations apply)  
2) Places on the internet with URLs:   
[http://www.radical-rad1986.tumblr.com](http://www.radical-rad1986.tumblr.com/)   
[http://www.deviantart.com/rad1986 ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Frad1986%25C2%25A0&t=MTkyODQ1YmYwOWNkZmI3NzBiMWQ3NGU3ZTU5ZTg4ODg4YTE1YmI0MyxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)  
[http://www.deviantart.com/rad-destiny-arcs ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Frad-destiny-arcs%25C2%25A0&t=NTg5MThlNzA1NDg0M2Y5NzBjNDI2NTBlM2Y4ZDNjNjAyMGNhNzFmYyxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)  
[http://www.fanfiction.net/~rad](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2F%7Erad&t=ODYyOGI2MmRlOWE2ZDc1MTBhMjc0OTE3ZjE2OWQyYjlkYjY5MjJkMixUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)  
3) Likes:  
– Esca universe: If you know me at all you know that the Series is my only focus and Eries and the Astons and Dryden are my peeps. I’d LOVE to see more Marlene/Mahad! I do love the Movie and if you want to do my gift in another universe, any universe, that’s totally fine. The usual/standard (VH) is also enjoyed but it’s nice to have a larger variety. I’d love to see more of minor characters or pairings. I can be tempted with rairpares if they’re not terribly OOC. Canon divergence is cool too! :D I would super enjoy fanart of anything I’ve written too, iffn you feel like it.  
– Genre/topic/etc: I don’t follow really in-depth things well (like murder/mystery or politics) but pretty much anything. While clearly there won’t be any long-haul in a Christmas gift I am all for the in-depth, long journey instead of the immediate dessert.   
4) Dislikes:  
– Esca universe: Not a fan of Dornkirk or Moleman (unless in connection with the Aston family). That’s pretty much it!  
– Genre/topics/etc: Whump, infidelity*, gore/extreme violence, unnecessary/extreme ragging on a character/topic. (*Obviously Marlene committed infidelity; my point is I don't enjoy contrived infidelity for the sake of fun.)  
5) SFW, NSFW, or both? SFW  
6) Does #4 and/or #5 change in SFW vs NSFW exchange? Is something alright with you in one exchange but not alright with you in the other?: I’m not a fan of Dornkirk but in a NSFW gift his thought process could be explored and while I dislike detailed violence, test subjects could be shown with minor details.  
7) If needed, are you available as a back-up gifter? Yup!


	2. 2015

Creator -> Receiver

Duna: Gura: Adulthood (mini doujin, dA links) [part 1](https://www.deviantart.com/quietduna/art/Esca-Secret-Santa-2015-Adulthood-page-1-580124241) and [part 2  
](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Esca-Secret-Santa-2015-Adulthood-page-2-580124247)

Esto es lo que pensé cuando escribiste “¿a quién le dice “¿era un sueño o quizás una visión?”” en el cuestionario de Rad. ¡Espero que te guste! 

This is what I thought when you wrote “to whom is she saying “was this all just a dream or maybe a vision?” in [@radical-rad1986](http://tmblr.co/mVcA2dxs8nyMWgYWCS91xCQ)‘s short questionnaire. I hope you like it!

**Felices fiestas <3 Happy holidays!!!!**

Gura: Muchísimas gracias! Es tan bello, me encantó! ;x; Felices fiestas y espero te la estés pasando genial! <(*x*<)  
[Many thanks! It's so beautiful, I loved it! ... Happy holidays and I hope you're having a great time!\

Gura: Smidge: V&H animated sprites (dA links) [part 1](https://www.deviantart.com/gurakruor/art/ESS2015-Hitomi-Sprite-580185253), [part 2](https://www.deviantart.com/gurakruor/art/ESS2015-Van-Sprite-580186191), [part 3  
](https://www.deviantart.com/gurakruor/art/ESS2015-Hitomi-and-Van-Sprite-580186558)

Merry X-MAS [@the-smidges-revolt](http://tmblr.co/mREOldxLXZwmJ0i0iGz9AbA) ! I hope you to have happy holydays and a good new year too!

Smidge: Oh my goodness they are so cute! Thank you, I love them so much. I hope you have a happy holidays as well :)

Smidge: Pethics: FxE fanart 

I hope you like it, and have a wonderful Christmastime.

(You know this is the first time I’ve drawn these two since I was about 10/11…) 

Rad: I LOVE the archway!! And the sky!

Smidge: Thank you XD Not going to lie I just sort of did it and hoped it looked alright. I had the idea for the background but I’m terrible at getting it drawn so I was just glad it worked in someway, and really happy that someone likes it :D

-

Pethics: Jennifer Stolzer - [The Mermaid's Gifts](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11703710/1/The-Mermaid-s-Gifts) (ff.net link) (DxM)

It’s my first time writing a fic focused on Dryden and Millerna so hope you forgive any characterization inaccuracies. And it did not turn out as fluffy as I had hoped but I tried.

I’ve also taken a lot of liberties with Gaean culture but I hope everything still seems plausible. And I’ve added some of my ideas about mermaids in Gaea because that brief glimpse of Sylphiel when we first meet Dryden has always fascinated me and I wish we could have explored more of the non-human races on Gaea.

I also did a little bit of research on the stuff that was mentioned here so nothing is totally ridiculous. But sorry if it becomes a bit nerdy. And it turned out longer than I expected.

Hope you like it.

Happy New Year!

JS: Awwww that was so sweet!!! Thank you again!

Rad: Oh those two dorks…!

Pretty much sums it up. :) It threw me a little to have them refer to each other so formally… But then again that does add to the awkward “Well, where do we stand with each other anyway?” I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEE that you brought Sylphy (various spellings) back into the story and her encouragement to Dryden. (I think I’m going to adopt that into my universe in the far [ ~~never~~ ] future. ^_^) I think you worked in nicely how they both want to discuss the future and be with each other but both are like “Nooo…. not nooooww…” :P

-

Jennifer Stolzer: sewingyoukai - [Sleeping Dragonslayers](https://www.deviantart.com/jameson9101322/art/Escaflowne-Dragonsleepers-579023907) (dA link)  
It’s the first ever Escaflowne Secret Santa and SewingYoukai asked for anything with the dragon slayers… so I defaulted to one of my favorite posing gimmicks – the group sofa nap. Hope you like it, SY and Merry Christmas!

sy: ffffff, look at these cute little babies <3 <3 <3 thank you so much!!

Rad: Oh my gosh THEY ARE SO CUTE!!! (Ryoun!!) I love the wall decoration thing. :) *Reaches in to pinch a Dilly cheek, then thinks better of it*

-

Sewingyoukai: Devussie: VH cuteness fanart

  
so this is my secret santa gift, I hope you like it @///@

  
Devussie: Fruitso - [Feral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608381) (AO3 link, Movie Jajuka & Dilandau)  
Written for the Escaflowne Secret Santa 2015 project. @fruitso is my giftee, and since they’re a Jajuka and Escaflowne movieverse fan, I thought I’d write something that explores a question I’ve always had about the movieverse. Enjoy! 

F: This is seriously the best! The set up and emotions are perfect for the Escaflowne movie-verse! I’ve always wanted to explore more of the backstories of these characters, but you’ve done them perfectly!Thank you so much!

-

  
Fruitso: luminescent rebirths - Celena & Jajuka fanart

  


 I hope you like it, and Happy Holidays! Celena has made a flower crown for Jajuka!

  
~~Luminescent rebirths~~  Rad: drkstars art - [Siblings (Celena & Allen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317970/chapters/40738409) (AO3 link)

Merry belated Christmas and Happy Holidays [@drkstars-art](http://tmblr.co/mR0v3WYzCzmmIZNsIDI_9ig)! …… I’m not sure what happened to your gift maker…. So here’s something I whipped up for you. I know it doesn’t really fit anything you said in your information but I’m not comfortable writing with what you said, the GiG universe, or the Ds at large…. So here’s this, inspired by your [palette Celena fanart](http://drkstars-art.tumblr.com/post/135092266227/celena-schezar-with-palette-80#135092266227). (Approximately 620 words)

drk: thank you ^_^. I wasn’t too worried, but thank you for doing this little fill in! I loved it and it was so cute!  I still love Celena so I really appreciate this! She was being cute and somewhat creepy and I love it *Sailor Moon heart eyes gif*

Rad: ^_^ You’re welcome! Glad you like it! :)

-

drkstars art: Duna - [Dear Brother (Allen & Dilandau)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531543) (AO3 link)  
Thank you for giving me a great idea I definitely ran with for a while! Its pretty long but I hope you enjoy it!

qd: Omgomg!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!

Rad: Thought theories, I like! Thanks for sharing! This is EXTREMELY interesting!! I love that it was from Allen’s pov and that you made him immediately accepting of whatever Celena wanted. I think you’re the first person to write him that way. (I think he’d get there eventually but not right away. :P) I also agree with the idea that Dilandau and Celena share a body and sort of a mind, the way you described it. Wow; you killed/made Chid disappear?? Gutsy. I like it. Interesting spin on the ten years later idea. Curious how Eries went from passed over to queen!

drk: 

I normally don’t write Allen that accepting either (I’m a fan of him being more frustrated with her). But wanted to do things differently with this one since I had to show emotion with him (he’s not my favorite character but when I write him with empathy I like him more). A big theme with him and a huge fear is losing everyone. Doing this helped his and Dilandau’s camaraderie later in the story.

So him finding out about Chid would have been a hugely traumatizing situation because he couldn’t do anything but feeling the need to was too intense.

The way I see it, with Millerna getting out of marriage and pursuing her medical dreams, I don’t see her agreeing to take the throne given that Eries was at her father's side, older and more in tune with how the role worked.

-

wiredclover: Rad - [The Face We Show](https://docs.google.com/document/d/175sLcgnWdutvEZp-dDIgIGlWlY5nOYm8jJSo-QNFQ-8/edit?usp=sharing) (pre-FxE, GDrive link)  
a FolkenxEries fic about their first meeting.  This took a while because I kept adding to it and I hope I got their characters down okay.  This is when they were younger  ~~before the fire nation attacked~~ , maybe 14-16?  Forgive any mistakes, some details might be wrong because I wrote this from memory regarding people’s names, spellings, etc. but I was worried I wouldn’t get this out in time. >>  

Rad: Late response is late and I’m sooooorrryyyyy. This is so great! I love how Eries and Folken go back and forth within themselves between their true self and their courtier’s mask, the face that they show. That was very aptly named and I think you hinted at the title without directly going “HERE” and shoving it in the readers’ faces. I LOVED LITTLE VAN AND MERLE!!!!!!! Eeee! I like how you inserted Goau and Varie, too. And that little hint of Goau’s anger that Van probably inherited. And the Draconian feathers for quills! And Goau and Varie’s reactions! I liked the “my table and hearth are yours” line; I may borrow that in the future. Interesting bit of Fanelian hospitality. All of this is so great!! Thank you!!

Pethics: I loved it, of course. Thank you so much for adding to the collection of FolkenxEries fanfiction and this was a truly exquisite piece. We don’t get a lot of stories about the childhood of these two and it was refreshing to read something not tragic about them for once while still being nuanced and true to their personalities.

It was fun to see so many character interactions in such a short piece and you captured every character succinctly in a few lines. The royal parents were pretty much in character especially in that last scene and young Van and Merle were adorable. (I also appreciated how Folken referred to Merle as his foster-sister, a neat little detail that shows how she was truly part of the family.)

The interaction between Folken and Eries felt natural and believable. And I’m always a sucker for the exploration of the masks they wear as representatives of their countries. And I’m also a sucker for dancing scenes so this fic was pretty amazing.

But my favorite part had to be him giving her the gift in the end and especially his parents’ reactions. And how Eries sensed that it was something significant but did not know why exactly. But it left the shipper in me squealing because he literally gave her a part of himself!

Thank you for writing this. It was wonderful!

wc: Ah, thank you for such a lovely wonderful review @pethics! Seriously this made my day!

-

Rad: soji-chan - [Dilandau tests the invisibility cloak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317970/chapters/40738739) (AO3 link)  
This little drabble is a continuation of and inspired by mine and Folken/ [@dillyfirestarter](http://tmblr.co/mAr3Ua3P-YR_uTz3o0l6mLA)‘s RPG over on the forum. It was very interesting trying to get inside Dilandau’s head and a guymelef… I hope you enjoy! (Approximately 525 words)

s-j: 

Sorry for the delay of my answer, I practically disappeared because of the Holidays. It was a very fun read, I never tire of seeing more and more moments of their life “behind the scene” of the show and I think you protrayed him very well :3. Now I want to draw him even more ;_;

Thank youuu <3

[  
](http://radical-rad1986.tumblr.com/post/136003490819/ess-2015-soji-chan)soji-chan: geattsf - Folken

This was REALLY FUN to do and now I just want to do and now I just want to paint even more Escaflowne characters. Interests also included Allen and Dryden which I also really like ,but since the no.1  was Folken , I choose to paint him.

Reference for the mechanical arm was hard to find until I remembered I owned an artbook will all the Escaflowne designs in it. Oups XD.

This was made with gouache. I still have lot to learn but I looove that medium <3

 

qd: Beautiful!

geatsf: AHHHHH I LOVE IT IT’S SO TERRIFIC AND ATTRACTIVE AHHH THANK YOU I CAN’T STOP SCREAMINGGGG AHHHH

-

gasexplosionatthescalpelfactory: wiredclover - Millerna thinking of Dryden

 

 wc: Eee, thank you! It’s super cute and I love how you inked Dryden’s hair!  You also did Millerna’s eyes very well!  I find inking to be very difficult so I really like those details. ^^

 


	3. 2016

Creator -> Receiver

Millerna > sewingyoukai: Hitomi and Dilandau fanart

This is my Escaflowne Secret Santa gift for @sewingyoukai (who Tumblr won’t let me tag for some reason)!

I did about a million sketches while agonizing over what to draw and these are two of the ones I liked enough to post. While drawing Dilandau, I came up with an entire Escaflowne Star Wars AU in my head. Seriously, why hasn’t anyone drawn Dilandau as a Sith Lord before? 

I have one more ambitious piece I’m still inking and probably won’t be able to post until later in the month (I’m sick –  _again_ ) – but I wanted to make sure that you had before the deadline! <3

Since all of my art is traditional media, if you’d like, I’d be happy to send these to you in the mail. Just send me a message if you’d like me to send it your way!

Rad: SW/E AU IS A GREAT IDEA OMG! XDAw they’re cute! Love ‘em! I think you captured Dilandau’s crazy eyes well!

 

.

wiredclover > Millerna: [Doubt (Dryden fanfiction)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1V-34KI8wcICFChnsoPYb0mUVbgaE26VRsPHkoRC2URA/edit?usp=sharing) (GDrive link)

I am so sorry this took so long.  This fic fought with me the whole time and I lost a good week to being ill.  This is a Dryden-centric fic, focused on his travels after he says goodbye to Millerna.  I hope you enjoy!

M: Oh. my god.

I know you said that this was so difficult for you to write, but I feel so absolutely blessed to know that someone wrote this for me. I’m completely undeserving. This fic hit every single one of my DO WANT buttons and my insides are basically a panel of flashing red lights right now. I’m so absolutely full of emotions right now.

I just love seeing this all from Dryden’s perspective, I love seeing snippets of his letters. I love the cutaways with gives us just brief vignettes as to what he’s doing while he’s traveling throughout Gaea. I love the little gifts he sends Millerna and Moleman delivering the letters because  _of course he would_.

I feel so absolutely and completely moved by this. Thank you so much for writing this for me. It’s absolute and utter perfection and I’m so utterly grateful for it. (tags: #i'm so blessed #seriously after a sick #gross day like today #this was just the antidote i needed #i love this so very much)

Rad: Heee I liked how the Moleman showed up, I might borrow that! This was cute and I knew that Millerna would love it!

K: Oh, this is lovely!  It’s easy to simply jump to these two being together in post-series fics, but the truth is they  _do_  have some things to work out (and that’s one of the reasons I really love the pairing–because canon doesn’t do all the work and actually leaves something for the fans to do, regarding their relationship).  The awkwardness and the hesitancy (and the hopefulness!) is just captured really beautifully here.  It’s a light read, but has just enough weight to keep it from being outright fluff.

(And the way she sent him a ring at the end?  And the way Dryden flashes it like he’s flaunting some big rock?  PERFECT.  XD)

wc: Omg I am so glad you liked it! I’m glad it could make you feel better and I hope you have a restful weekend! // Oh my, thank you for your kind words!

.

drkstars > wiredclover: Movie VH  


Escaflowne Secret Santa time, this year I’m playing Santa for [@wiredclover](https://tmblr.co/mDeJ1wbu2ovjlBEDj60RRyg)!! 

Let me say how freaking awesome our fandom is that this is our second year doing this! 

I loved finding out that WiredClover loves the style of the movie so I had to do that, I couldn’t decide between something merle, or some Van and Hitomi fluff. 

Went with fluff.

Rad: When I first saw this on my dash I was only half-looking and thought I was seeing official fanart. This warms my heart and it’s gorgeous and lalalala - speechless!

.

fruitso > drkstars: Gatti/Dilandau Date at a Coffee Shop  
  
This was perfect for me since we both share an unreasonable love for the Dragonslayers from Escaflowne, characters who honestly barely have any screentime or character development, but who we love all the same.

So here I decided on a cozy coffee-shop AU where Gatti takes Dilandau out on a date to his workplace. 

This was my first time making a piece that used an environment that the characters had to exist and interact in, and also my first time coloring such a background. This was a great learning experience, and I hope to continue exploring pieces like this in the future.

drk: literal flailing because i love this AU and I love this picture and its great and omg. I absolutely love it! You did amazing!

fruitso: The first time I really tried with a background and you know, I’m still really happy with how it turned out and I’m glad drkstars loved it!

.

smidge > fruitso: Movie Naria and Eriya  
  
Since they said they liked the movie verse and Naria and Eriya, that’s what I went with. I added best people too the audience since that was also something they mentioned liking, I gave it my best shot :)

Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it! 

F: AAAAH! I LOVE IT!You did a great job with the atmosphere and colors! I especially like how you rendered the folds in the sisters robes.Also love that you included Dolphin Guy in the bottom left, hah!

Rad: THEY ARE SO GORGEOUS, THIS IS SO PRETTY, OMG!!! THERE ARE BEAST PEOPLE IN THE AUDIENCE! The sheerness in the purple is amazing!

.

duna > smidge: [Hitomi, Yukari & Amano doujin](https://www.deviantart.com/quietduna/art/You-re-not-alone-page1-654711624) (Less than a month back) (dA link, seven pages)  
She wrote that she likes “angst with a happy ending” and that she also enjoys stories about Hitomi&Amano&Yukari. 

So…HERE IT IS ENJOY YOUR PRESENT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! *throws confetti*

I’ve been working on this doujin for weeks, and I’m not very happy with some panels, but in general I’m quite satisfied, I’m not used to draw Amano or Yukari! This story happens in the same verse as my [ **Second Chance**](https://www.deviantart.com/quietduna/art/Second-Chance-page-1-394705885https://www.deviantart.com/quietduna/gallery/45854662/Second-Chance?rnrd=230990) doujinshi (dA link), so it can be a scene taking place before  **[“6 months after”](https://www.deviantart.com/quietduna/gallery/45854887/6-months-After?rnrd=230990)**  (dA link) **.** In that sense, follows my headcanon about what happened when Hitomi came back to Earth. 

Smidge: WOW!! I love it :DI am in complete awe right now! This is absolutely amazing, I really do not know what to say! This is so much more than I was expecting. Everything about it is so wonderful, and I can’t get over how perfect you’ve drawn them all. Thank you so much @quietduna

. 

gura > duna: [Pixel Art Movie ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOAtG0heTII)(Hitomi, Van & Allen) (YouTube link)

Feliz año nuevo [@quietduna](https://tmblr.co/mImVGYx8dbkX5-2mNBTbwJQ)!!! Disculpa la tardanza ;x;

This video is based on chapter 19 (with some liberties, specially with the background); I didn’t included the Zaibach party but I hope you to like it oxo/ 

This is my fist time doing this kind of video so, if it looks terrible, shame is on my lack of experience oxoU

qd: AAAAAH THIS IS SO CUTE I CAN’T 💗💗💗💗 MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!! But seriously this is amazing!!!! How did you do it?? 😍😍😍

Fay's tags: #where can I play this RPG? :D  #it's really unique form of fanart  #thank you for doing it #must have taken ages 

K: This. Is. SO. COOL!!!!!Like @fayrinferno mentioned in her tags, it’s a really unique piece of fanart! (And I mean that in the best way because I am all about dem unique pieces of fanart. ;) I mean I cross-stitched a sprite of Eries, so…)Also, yeah, WHERE CAN I PLAY THIS? Because I would. In a heartbeat. :D

sewingyoukai > gura: Celena & Gaddess: Prank  
  
Partners in crime for [@gurakruor](https://tmblr.co/mhbSz4Qo9oheIGSN-5erxYw) who`s my esca secret santa peep.  
Gaddes sighed as he got dragged into one of Celena’s pranks again, though by now he enjoyed helping her pull some of the things she did.   
He had been helping Allen care for his sister and now Gaddes thought of her like his own.  
At first Celena was quite and kept to herself, but as time went on she got more adventures, which worried her brother and that’s how Gaddes got roped into watching her from time to time.   
He had noticed the small pranks on the house maids and even Allen, but when he walked in on Celena setting up one he was a little shocked, but ended up laughing it off “So you’re the one causing all the fuss?”  
“Yes, and if you tell Allen I’ll make sure you’ll regret it.” Celena glared at him until he just nodded.  
Gaddes watched as she tried to place a bucket of something up high, but couldn’t quite reach it. He sauntered over “Need help?” And with that he ended up helping her with more of her elaborate pranks.  
  
this is the first thing that came to mind when i read your thing, i hope you like it.

Gura: Thanks a lot!!! Oh my, you remembered that old prompt! I love their dynamics in this story and they look so mischievous in the art, totally capturing the feel of the context *Big Bang Theory gif (fangirling)*

. 

nehasy > pethics: [Whispers of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158605) (Eries/Folken) (AO3 link)

Pethics: I love this! Thank you so much. It’s just so beautifully written and so bittersweet and painful in the best way. Just lovely and tragic and a wonderful gift!

Nehasy: glad you liked it! Just saw the reply now, sorry for the delay. It was fun to write so thanks for the prompt.

.

acelucky > nehasy: [All the Family I’ll Ever Need](http://acelucky.tumblr.com/post/155298773922/all-the-family-ill-ever-need) (Dilandau & Dragonslayers)

I really hope you like it! It took me ages to think of an idea but when I got this I liked it. There’s some hints of romance/relationship and a bit of fighting, but obviously as per the rules it’s pretty suitable for all ages! 

Series Universe though slight alt universe that will become apparent. 

Dilandau gets given a secret mission to complete for Folken when they first invade Fanelia and the Dragonslayers decide to throw a party in their Commander’s honour. 

.

pethics > Rad: Aston sisters + FST (A period drama fanmix)  
FF.net links: [Sisterly Correspondence](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12301817/1/Sisterly-Correspondence) and J[ournaux Intimes](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12208851/1/Journaux-Intimes)  
i. Kitty’s Debut / Anna Karenina (2012)  
ii. Liz On Top of the World / Pride and Prejudice  
iii. Main Theme / Anna Karenina  
iv. My Father’s Favorite / Sense and Sensibility (1995)  
v. Main Theme / Jane Eyre (2006)  
vi. Throw the Coins / Sense and Sensibility (1995)  
vii. Dawn / Pride and Prejudice  
viii. Main Theme / Sense and Sensibility (2008)  


Rad: I’m still attempting to get the FST to work and no luck but I’m very honored and appreciative that you put together a FST for me! ;;^_^;; The Letters are so great and ring very true to the sisters! I love that Marlene is so cheery for Millerna and that she signed them different for Millerna and Eries. THE ENDING OMG.*Goes to YouTube to search songs*

.

Rad > aceclucky: [A Kitten’s Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317970/chapters/40749383) (Naria and Eriya fanfiction) (AO3 link)  
At first I wasn’t sure what to do for you, then I saw [these pictures of a screencap drawing](http://rubbesart.tumblr.com/post/154456537503/ok-so-to-make-up-for-the-shit-ton-of-spam-me-and) and I was inspired! (The ficlet is not about Van nor Celena though. XD)

al: Oh my gosh this is so beautiful! Thank you so much, I love these two and always wished we got to see more of their childhood, so this is perfect 💜 thank you!


	4. 2017

Nehasy: Numbers of Tomorrow - Dilandau & Chesta: Energist  
  
Everything the Light Touches… “See this? It’s mine! I ripped it out of the heart of a dying dragon. You’re mine too Chesta. Don’t make me rip out your heart.” Escaflowne Secret Santa for @thenumbersoftomorrow ^_^ Hope you like it. Poor Chesta, it’s not easy having Dilandau’s attention, even for a short while. *sings the Ciiiircle of Striiiiife* Poor guy, hopefully he survives the next few moments with only a few bruises. The joys of working for a psychopath. I decided to try playing with an ink brush rather than my usual pen and chose to go with rather loose colours and shading because I thought the effect might be interesting. I like how it turned out.

.

Numbers of Tomorrow: Drkstars - Movie D&Ds survive  
  
my partner for this part of the exchange is equally predictably @drkstars-art She expressed a preference for movieverse Dilandau and his surviving Slayers and I was more than happy to complete the task, cause being able to imagine a scenario in wich they do not die miserably and he doesn’t disappear from existance is a very blessed thing :3! Hope you’ll like it my dear esp the absolutely non intentional way Gatti is handing Dilandu his cup =P

.

Drkstars: Labeckinator - Hitomi & Yukari: Girls’ Night  
  
_They’d sit and talk for hours on the couch of Hitomi’s tiny apartment. Sometimes taking in a movie with some ever essential popcorn and sodas. It had become a time where Hitomi could feel the warmth of companionship in her dear friend Yukari. The short time she was on Gaea, bloody and frightening as it was, made her appreciate the small gatherings to the small spats over texts and emails. She had Yukari, she always had Yukari._

This is my @esca-ss submission for @labeckinator! I had a fun time getting the two to cuddle up for girl’s night and a movie. I’ve not done much Yukari or her with Hitomi at all.

.

Labeckinator: Pikafwance - (dA link) [Hitomi & Allen](https://www.deviantart.com/labeckinator/art/Allen-and-Hitomi-720488268): Sunset Stroll: Stroll along the beach in Asturia at sunset.

.

Pikafwance: Fruitso - Naria & Eriya  
  
A set of gold and silver twins. I got @fruitso for the Escaflowne Secret Santa Exchange, so I decided to bust out my ink and watercolor. I quickly learned I did not like my Winsor and Newton Cotman set after this. Ah well! Hope you enjoyed!

.

Fruitso: [Gura - Movie Jajuka, Dilandau & Folken](https://www.deviantart.com/fruitso/art/Ess2017-719566285) (minor blood) (dA link)  
My contribution to the Escaflowne Secret Santa 2017 for @gurakruor! I can’t tell you how happy I am with this! I wasn’t even planning on painting the background, since I hadn’t done anything like that before, but it ended up looking fine! We didn’t get to see much of Dilandau and Jajuka’s relationship in the film (besides Dilandau’s usual underling abuse), but I like to think Jajuka was still protective over him.

GK: Thanks a lot! You even took my favorite scene from the movie and developed a good after-scenario. I like Jajuka’s enraged face, Dilandau’s pain/broken fingers and even the detail for the bi-colored eyes of Folken

.

Gura: Pethics - F/E: [Letters They Kept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980304) (AO3 link)  
I hope you to like it \oxo/

.

Pethics: caustic curtsy - [A Conference of Shades](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12782169/1/A-Conference-of-Shades) (ff.net link)

.

caustic curtsy: [Nehasy - Dilandau & Chesta](https://www.deviantart.com/causticcurtsy/art/Escaflowne-719487494) (dA link)  
Here’s my secret santa present for @nehasy! I hope you like it~ I just really wanted to draw Dilandau angry. Shesta did nothing wrong probably.

.

Duna: Rad - Hitomi & Millerna doujin: [Girl Talk](https://www.deviantart.com/quietduna/art/Escaflowne-Secret-Santa-2017-Merry-Christmas-719415970) (dA link)  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE AND TO MY SECRET SANTA @radical-rad1986 *throws confetti* @radical-rad1986, I hope you enjoy this little piece of Escaflowne crack to cheer you up during this tough season. May the force be with you! *hugs* The dialogue looks to terribly small when I upload it to Tumblr that I tried to make it bigger with two screenshots omg. Anyway, you can also download it bigger here.

Rad: Oh Duna! Oh dahlink!I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!!! *[Throws Confetti](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dmlp%2Bconfetti%2Bg1%26rlz%3D1C1OKWM_enUS771US771%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du%26source%3Duniv%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwjBmsvP9YDYAhUMQiYKHT8CAfcQsAQINQ%26biw%3D1920%26bih%3D949&t=YmMzZTI5MTdlOTI3MWZlZjIxOTdmODExZWExZDY0ZTI4MzI4ZTdkZCxiOHlLV3lrbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AZdhEXJsPcWKuEXIrlK4BOg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fradical-rad1986.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168414444854%2Fquietduna-merry-christmas-to-everyone-and-to-my&m=1)* :DDDD

H/M friendship!

Millerna’s all “Well DUH” and Hitomi just has no clue!! I can hear their voices in my head!!! The colors are so awesome! I love Hitomi’s little sweatdrop! I think there’s Reasons for their left feet to be pointing the same way?? Millerna’s all Confidence and Hitomi is so nervous!! Did you add the little cake on purpose to parallel this with your [Coffee Shop Confessions](https://escaflowne-tales.tumblr.com/post/157685623247)?? Which I actually thought had been with  _Yukari_ which would parallel  _so well_  with this. But LOL that’s Amano and it still works!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! This is so AWESOMEE!! But there’s also [THIS ONE](https://escaflowne-tales.tumblr.com/post/157789259632) with both Yukari and Amano!!

A doujin page!! I was so happy when we were paired for the dA prompts that one year and you did that doujin page for my Fighting Fanelia prompt!! The thing you did with the light!! ([dA link to page](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fquietduna.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FFallen-Warrior-383883752&t=ZTA5YTg2M2E1Njc4YzY4MzdhNDAxNjI0YzM1NzhmYWVjZTIwMjMxOCxiOHlLV3lrbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AZdhEXJsPcWKuEXIrlK4BOg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fradical-rad1986.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168414444854%2Fquietduna-merry-christmas-to-everyone-and-to-my&m=1))

.

Sewingyouki - Duna: VH: K&Q of Hearts King of Hearts  
  
A fair-haired man with a good nature; or a man with Water signs predominating in his chart. Fair, helpful advice. Affectionate, caring man. This man helps you out without much talk. His actions reveal his kindness and concern. Queen of Hearts A fair-haired woman with a good nature; or a woman with Water signs predominating in her chart. Kind advice. Affectionate, caring woman. Sometimes, this card can indicate the mother or a mother figure.

Rad: Smidge - [MovieMillerna cosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317970/chapters/40749596) (AO3 link)

Smidge: Sewingyoukai: Ds: Spider Lilies  
  
I didn’t really know what to do at first, but I’m really happy with how this turned out despite that. So here we have Miguel and Chesta hanging out in a field of red spider lilies. Hope you like it! Merry Christmas everyone!


	5. 2018

Labeckinator - only toner: [Folken](https://www.deviantart.com/labeckinator/art/Folken-ess-778134964) (dA link)

only toner - Nehasy: [Dilandau](https://www.deviantart.com/theonlytoner/art/Dilandau-778419069) (dA link)  
Slightly nervous being the new kid on the block and wow you guys are all super talented but I hope you like Dilandau being Dilandau.

Nehasy - Drkstars: "[Fractuals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253902)" (Chesta, AO3 link)  
Escaflowne Movie:  Pre movie.  Chesta, Dilandau and Dragonslayers (some gore, explosions and portents of doom)  
This is my Escaflowne Secret Santa for @drkstars.  You wanted movie Chesta so tadaaaa!!!  Sweet creepy mystical cinnamon bun!

Drkstars - Rad: "[Last Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337383)" (Mahad, MaMa, AO3 link)

Rad - Pethics: "[Ledger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317970/chapters/40749692)" (Eries, ExF AO3 link)

Pethics - Labeckinator: "[The Clairvoyant's Champion"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13176495/1/The-Clairvoyant-s-Champion) (ff.net link): "I know you're the psychic, but this time I just have a funny feeling about this year," Yukari said mysteriously, before adding, "I feel like something big is coming, and whatever it is will change everything." 

 


End file.
